You Sent Him Where? - Catching Up, Season 2 Deleted Scene
by princessg101
Summary: You sent Satan where!


You Sent Him Where?!

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know you're all waiting for an update to Catching Up and I swear I'm working on it. I've had a few setbacks over the last couple of days, including losing a fair few completed chapters that I need to get out as well. So here a little something to tide you over. A deleted scene from Catching Up where Cas and Crowley explain their little side adventure hunting for Lucifer.**

Dean and Sam were pointedly not making eye contact as they followed their mom back out to the main area here Castiel, Crowley and Rowena were waiting. The red-headed witch sat at the table with her head resting on interlaced fingers while King of Hell was muttering something to the angel who genuinely looked like he wished he was anywhere else. "Sam, Dean," Castiel immediately moved towards them. "We were able to track down Lucifer but the situation does not look promising."

"Didn't enjoy your team-up?" Dean cracked.

"Please don't let me work with him alone ever again."

"Come now Castiel," Crowley smiled. "He's being modest. We were like bosom buddies. I thought we made an excellent duo. Agent Beyonce and Agent Z are not likely to be forgotten anytime soon."

 _He did not…_

"You did not," Dean groaned.

Sam face-palmed, "I don't – that's not- what do we got?" he asked at last.

"We interviewed some of Vince's associates and confirmed that he indeed had been taken by Lucifer. After that, we tracked him down to a cabin Vince owned but he was already gone. Rowena however was there."

"What happened to you?" Mary looked to the other woman. "Aside being fed to the devil, I mean."

"Well after my darling son abandoned me to Satan," Rowena said offhandedly. "He dragged me around like his errand girl. First we had to go to some bint's house -"

"Vince Vincente's sister," Castiel filled in. "She was wheelchair bound until Lucifer healed her. I would hazard a guess that it was a part of the bargain when Lucifer took Vince as a vessel."

"Wait, you can bargain?" Dean demanded.

"Yes Dean," Cas said patiently. "If you remember, you were offered several deals."

"Yeah but I didn't think any of those mooks would have actually followed through on it," Deans shrugged. "I mean look what they did to Adam."

"Well the more deceptive of our kind are able manipulate the terms of acceptance for their own purposes but by and large, we are meant to follow through on our promises," Castiel informed them.

"No different from a demon deal really," Crowley added. "Demonic possession doesn't require permission but deals are carefully crafted otherwise we stand to lose the soul."

"Okay so Lucifer went looking for a vessel," Mary narrated. "He struck a deal with Vince and fulfilled it so now Vince's body is his."

"For the time," Rowena picked up the story. "He was burning through it just as he had with so many others. He wanted me to make this vessel permanent."

"And did you?" Sam inquired.

"Please lad, I'm not daft in the head," Rowena made a face. "I'm not limited in my area of expertise for a reason."

"So what did you do?" Dean pressed.

"I performed a 'celtic ritual'," Rowena said with a self-satisfied smirk. "He didn't understand what I was saying. The spell I did sped up the decay of the vessel before banishing him."

"Aww sweet," Dean grinned. "Totally Mummy 3."

"Mummy 3?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah," Dean said unrepentantly. "Not the greatest but not as bad as I thought it would be. Anyway the evil Emperor wanted immortality so the witch cast a spell in a language he didn't know and turned him into undead statue."

"If she could do that, why didn't she just kill him?" Castiel questioned and everyone's heads turned to Rowena.

"In the movie, plot device," Rowena replied. "As for myself, you can't just kill an archangel like that, particularly not one of the strongest in the host. I had limited supplies so I made the best of what I could given the resources."

"Next you're going to tell me that the only way to actually kill an archangel is with a specific blade enchanted just for it," Dean rolled his eyes.

 _Well he ain't wrong_ "Another problem for another day," Sam rubbed his face. "Let's just focus on what's happening right now."

"Like I said, we found Rowena at Vince's cabin, she'd already sent him away," Cas told them. "Suffice it to say, he's probably not going to resurface for a while."

"Where did he go?" Dean queried then changed his mind. "Never mind better question, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed is he going to be if he gets out?"

"Ten," Cas, Crowley, and Rowena chanted.

 _What have they done?_ "Seriously guys, where is Lucifer?" Sam reiterated.

Rowena bit her lip, "You must understand, there are only few places on Earth that could deter an archangel will any level of permanence."

"Okay and…" Dean rotated his hand.

"I would be surprised if Lucifer manages to make it out on his own steam," Crowley chipped in. "He'll probably do it eventually but it will take a while, a very long while."

 _They're scaring me Sam._ "Scaring me too," Sam whispered. "I don't like where this is going. You banished him somewhere on Earth and he may, more than likely, get out sometime and he is not going to be happy."

"I hope you weren't expecting Satan to be benevolent," Cas commented. "This is still Lucifer, who clearly has not rid himself of his grudge against humanity. Short of giving him sexual gratification, I do not believe his mood could ever be improved."

"Cas, buddy, do me favour," Dean covered his eyes. "Never mention Lucifer in the same breath as sexual gratification."

 _Man I have seen and heard some shit_ "Back to the point," Sam redirected them. "Where is Lucifer."

"The bottom of the ocean."


End file.
